Introduction to The Vampire JosefMick Slash
by Emerald72
Summary: Mick's first real introduction to Josef Kostan. Josef/Mick Slash Male/Male pairing


Title: Introduction to The Vampire

Pairing: Josef/Mick

Rating: NC17 for low level sexual content.

Disclaimer: All publically recognisable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Summary: Mick's first real introduction to Josef Kostan.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"You're not thinking of wearing that, are you?" Josef regarded the younger vampire standing in front of him with barely concealed annoyance.

"_Newly turned vampires_." Josef thought and mentally rolled his eyes, "_Why do they always think they automatically have to start dressing like their auditioning for a role in one of Hollywood's tragic tales of the undead?_"

Coraline had left him to look after her latest pet project and Josef was none to happy about it. Playing babysitter to some wet behind the ears fledgling was not exactly his idea of fun. Even if that fledgling came with the face of an angel and a name to match. Mick St John. Josef tested the name on his tongue, silently forming the letters.

"Why, what's wrong with it?" Josef heard Mick ask, brow furrowed and head tilted in a question.

"Well it's very Vlad the Impaler meets Bela Lugosi," Josef arched an eyebrow and offered Mick a flippant smile, "but I wouldn't be seen undead or otherwise out in public with you dressed like that. Take it off; you can wear something of mine."

Mick hesitated for a moment, wary, and then slowly began working on the buttons of his shirt, undoing them and slipping the billowing garment off his shoulders and down his arms.

"What did you say your name was again?" Mick thought it best to at least try his hand at small talk, hoping the sound of their voices in the room would break through the crackle of electricity that had begun to form in the air around them.

"I didn't. It's Josef Kostan." He leant against the wall behind him and made a circular gesture in the air with a finger pointed in Mick's direction. "Pants too." He instructed.

Josef shifted and began to prowl circles around Mick as Mick hesitated and then stripped off the pants he was wearing as well.

"What are you doing?" The way Josef was looking at him, as if he were drinking him in through his eyes was making Mick decidedly nervous.

"Nothing." Josef shrugged half heartedly and gave Mick a school boy innocent smile, "Just checking out what size you are."

Josef approached Mick then, placing one hand on the small of Mick's back and draping the other over his shoulder, pressing his palm against Mick's chest. "You should learn not to slouch so much," He told him. "Clothes hang better when you maintain correct posture."

An unneeded breath hitched in Mick's throat as Josef trailed his hand down Mick's chest and skipped his fingers across Mick's abdomen.

"And relax." Josef's lips hovered barely an inch away from the side of Mick's neck, his breath fanning hot against Mick's skin. "You're far too tense."

Mick let out a half strangled groan of surprise as Josef slipped his fingers beneath the elastic waistband of Mick's underpants and then grasped Mick's cock with his hand.

Coraline hadn't quite gotten around to instructing him on this part of being a vampire. Mick knew the man who had introduced himself as Josef Kostan was a good deal older than he was in vampire years and probably considerably more powerful. He couldn't be sure if this was a normal part of vampire relations or just an individual particularity. Nevertheless he wasn't about to risk making a mistake and offending the gentleman by telling him to stop.

Josef felt Mick harden under his touch as he wrapped his fingers around Mick's shaft and began to stroke the length of him, running his hand from the base to the tip of Mick's cock and back down again.

Mick felt warm wet lips pressed against the side of his neck then, a barely perceptible scraping of fangs against flesh. Josef began to increase the pace of his hand movements with each pass, smiling to himself as he heard Mick's breath start to come in short ragged pants and Mick began to thrust his hips and moan almost in spite of himself.

And then suddenly Mick was dancing on a knife edge, feeling his fangs descend and the overwhelming urge to bite into flesh flow through him. Josef pressed his wrist to Mick's mouth and whispered a single command.

"_Come_."

Mick gave a final cry of release and fell into the abyss, sinking his fangs into the skin of Josef's proffered wrist as his body trembled with pleasure and he flooded Josef's hand with semen.

When it was over, and Josef had squeezed the last drops of fluid from Mick's cock, he bent down to pick Mick's shirt up from the floor and casually wiped his hand on it.

Handing the shirt to Mick, Josef gave a brief, satisfied nod of his head and then offered Mick a perfect snake charmer smile and told him,

"I have a feeling we're going to be friends, Mick. As a matter of fact I have a feeling we're going to be the very _best_ of friends."


End file.
